The blue eyed beauty
by Natzcrazy
Summary: High school au, In which Dean meets the new student and instantly feels a urge to know more, though he gets more than waht he bargain for.
1. Epilogue

Epilogue:

 _ **No, you don't know what it's like**_

 _ **Welcome to my life- Simple plan "Welcome to my Life"**_

Lawrence, Kansas, the place in which I live in all my life. Though I would like to tell you a bit about myself, first off yes I am a male and ladies I'm single and ready to mingle. Just kidding about the mingle part but anyway I have a little brother named Sam and he has all the smarts of the family and not to mention he's freaking gigantic. Besides that I'm 16 years old a junior in high school I like pie and my baby (no not an actual baby but my car) she's my pride and joy. As well this is going to be the year where everything will change oh, I forgot my name is Dean Winchester and welcome to my life.

 **(a/n):Don't hate appreciate and don't be savage with me :/**


	2. Chapter 1 Screw English

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of supernatural only the plot**

It was a Monday morning and I already knew this day was going to hell. How do I know you ask well maybe because I didn't even eat my breakfast and running late for school. So I grab my backpack and scream to Sam to get his ass in the car so we can get the fuck out. Driving to school is the most stressful thing to when you have a nerd of a brother spilling nonsense the whole time. For reals dude upstairs you didn't think to give me a break at least one. Met with silence I sigh as I park and enter the building of Satan.

School went by slowly as usual in the most boring class that I had which was English, what else do I need to learn I already speak the language. Getting ready for my usual nap a knock at the door got my attention. The teacher moves across the room opening the door only to stop and speak softly to whoever was at the door. Looking around I notice everyone else is wondering who is the person outside. Whispers among peers was silenced as the teacher speaks "Now class I would like all of you to give a nice warm welcome to Castiel Milton", turning to Castiel "Castiel would you please introduce yourself to the class." With a nod Castiel spoke "Hello, my name is Castiel Milton I moved here from Austin, Texas and sorry for interrupting your lecture." I stared at this so called Castiel, he was wearing black converse and skinny jeans with a patterned black plaid shirt which was left open to show his white tank. He was a very stunning boy that I have ever seen though would not admit but what caught my breath were those blue eyes which seemed to hold the skies. A voice interrupted my thoughts "Dean Winchester, please raise your hand", confused I raised my hand slightly as to see the new student walk towards me. He sat beside me and never in my life was I left speechless cursing at my new found shyness I fought with myself as I said "Hey, my name is Dean Winchester". Rejoicing to myself that I spoke I thought how we could become friends but was shattered rather quickly when he said "Yes, I know I heard from the teacher maybe if you were aware you would of noticed", with that he turned back to the lecture as I sat there dumbfounded. Processing what he said I look away forget everything I thought about him this guy is an asshole like we could even be friends. Putting my head down I surrender to my slumber unaware of the blue eyes that held guilt towards me.

 **(a/n):Don't hate appreciate and don't be savage with me:/**


	3. Chapter 2 New Kid

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of supernatural only the plot

Castiel POV

Hello there, my name is Castiel Milton I'm 16 years old and have barely moved here from Texas. Of course I never knew the reason why we moved but my brother Gabriel said that we needed some fresh air. Though why would we need fresh air here if there's plenty anywhere else. Besides that I would need to go to school tomorrow and though I enjoy learning I would rather not go and become the new kid. Sighing I change into my pajamas and enter my dream world.

Today is the day in which I would enter the school and become the new kid. Running my hand through my hair I enter Kansas High. Reaching the office I ask for my schedule in which a girl dressed in all black smirks. "Hey there angel face what can I assist you with?" disregarding the nickname "I'm here for my schedule and locker ma'am that is all." With that she goes and brings me my schedule and locker combination "Here's your schedule Cassie and your locker is number 665 25-6-15" Ignoring her I take my things and leave to the first class. Walking down the hallway I enter the class with a breeze. As the day continues I ran as fast as my legs can carry me to my 4th class which was English. I curse myself for being in the restroom for too long hearing the tardy bell I force myself to run faster. In which seemed like forever I pant in front of the door that said English. Readjusting myself I breathe in and knock at the door no later than 5 seconds the teacher opens the door. "Castiel is that you?" blinking I look up and see my aunt Naomi "Aunt Naomi you're a teacher here?" I responded. Smiling she nods as she opens the door informing the students of my presence. Standing there my eyes roam around the room and stop as I notice a boy with very green eyes. I notice that he was staring me down and never have I felt so naked in front of this boy. Though I was interrupted by my aunt making me introduce myself which was plain and short. Afterwards I stand there as she calls unto the green eye boy multiple times "Dean Winchester", I absorb this new knowledge Dean Winchester huh seems fitting for him. Noticing him raising his hand slightly I get that I must sit next to him which doesn't seem as bad. Walking towards him I sit immediately and just listen to the lecture I hear him speak "Hey my name is Dean Winchester", turning I responded quite harshly "Yes, I know I heard from the teacher maybe if you were aware you would of noticed" shocked my words I turn back. When I deemed it was alright I turn back slightly guilty at Dean who is now asleep.

As the class ended I got my things ready to leave only to notice Dean is still asleep. Slightly nudging him I hear him mummer something about pie then turning his face to the side still asleep. Sighing I crouch and whisper in his ear "Dean. Wake up class is over", slowly he opens his eyes that widen. Jumping out of his chair he grabs his things and dashes out the door. Sighing I grab my things and leave and before I know it school ends.

 **(a/n):Don't hate appreciate and don't be savage with me:/**


	4. Chapter 3 friends?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of supernatural only the plot**

 **Dean POV**

It's been two weeks since the accident in English class and I still haven't had to courage to thank the guy. Yeah even though he was an asshole at first at least he woke me up when no one would. I sat in my desk thinking on how to talk to him as I hear the next beside me move. Looking at the commotion I notice that Castiel is staring right at me never have I've been so flustered. As I try to say something he speaks "Good morning Dean", the voice so low but loud enough for me to hear. Speaking before thinking "Thank you for waking me up last time. I appreciate it and good morning Cas-teeil." Feeling my face flush I knew I just fucked up, I just said his name wrong kill me life. Just about to apologize I hear the most beautiful noise in the word as I watch Castiel laugh covering his mouth. "I'm sorry but that was too funny and no need to apologize dean I understand that most aren't able to say my name." Smiling I respond, "So can I call you Cas?" he nods his head and I take out my hand and he slowly shakes it "Let's be friends Cas" I tell him as he responds "Yes lets."

A week goes by and me and Cas seem to become closer and he seems to open more to me now. He has apologize for what happen when he first came here while I laughed it off telling him it was fine. My family has noticed a change in me saying my grades have gone up drastically to the point they thought I was cheating though Sam backed me up. Though that only happen because Cas was the one to tutor me in all the classes I had trouble in. As well I bet you're wondering if I still like the guy which I have to say a hell yeah. Never have I felt so complete in my life but I'm not going to ruin what we have now. Cas has told me that his younger brother is in the same year as Sammy but the total opposite of him which intrigues me. Then he told me about he's other friend named Meg that irked me because of her reputation here. Though I didn't have the heart to tell him because the way he spoke of her it killed me he was happy.

 **Regular pov**

Walking out of school together were Dean and Cas talking about the latest group project and how glad they were partners. The besides a tree was Meg dressed in black pants and tank covered partially with a biker jacket slowly she walked in those combat boots toward her target. A few steps she was now in front of him Castiel tilted his head "Yes Meg?" he questioned Meg just stood there smiling "Meg if you wou-" he was interrupted by a pair of lips on his. Many things were going through his mind but forgot them too soon. Just as he started to respond to the kiss he heard his voice "okay then Cas I'll see you tomorrow" he started to run towards his car dragging Sam with him shouting profanities to his brother. Castiel broke the kiss as he stared at Dean leave the school at high speeds and just as he was about to shout his name an arm pulled him back from his thoughts. He turned to the holder Meg "Why did you do that?" he asked she just smiled as he whispered in his ear "I heard that you go out with anyone who kisses you first. Then stay with them until they break up with you." Castiel's eyes widen a fraction "Who told you this Meg?" he grabbed her arm as she stayed silent "Tell me now." Smirking she spoke with indifference "Everyone knows angel cakes just that I did it before anyone else did." With that she walked off leaving Castiel in the middle of school. Dean was driving at high speeds he knows that because Sam was yelling for him to slow down but he just couldn't. What occurred earlier was happening on replay on his mind and he just wanted to go home and shout. Sam new something must have really bothered his brother if he was acting like this. No more than two minutes later they were home and Dean rushed out of the car only to be stopped by Sam. "What the hell is wrong with you Dean? You could of gotten us killed you know!" he shouted Dean just nodded as he apologized "Sorry Sammy." Sam was bewildered something is wrong with Dean he never apologizes unless something bad happen slowly he approached his brother. "Hey Dean are you alright? Are you hur-" he stopped as he notice the tears in Dean eyes "…Dean" Not wanting to be outside anymore Dean ran to his room ignoring his mother and father. As he entered his room he fell to the floor with his head hung low. Dean Winchester was broken that was all Sam knew and Dean couldn't agree more. Sam entered the house a bit after Dean answering what was wrong with his brother to his parents. But everything in Sam's mind was to make the person pay for what they have done to his brother.

 **(a/n):Don't hate appreciate and don't be savage with me:/**


	5. Chapter 4: broken

**A/N: It's been a while that I have been on this site though I intend to finish this story even if it kills me *^* since I go back to school tomorrow I will try to post new chapters as fast as I can. That being said on with story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF SUPERNATURAL ONLY THE PLOT**

 _The way to love anything is to realize that it might be lost. - G. K. Chesterton_

Castiel entered his household and slammed the door making everyone know of his presence. Never in Castiel's life has he ever felt this anger that coursed through his veins and the main reason for his anger was toward that woman, damn her and her fucking bullshit. As Castiel ran over the events that just occurred he hears his little brother Gabriel going near him. "Castiel what's wrong?" he asked as Gabriel put his hand on his brothers shoulder. Silence was broken when Castiel spoke, "They know about what happened in my last school Gabriel." Gabriel sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, "Fuck, and here I thought we could get a clean start" he muttered. Gabriel looked at Castiel "Well so what Castiel they found out just don't give a fuck of what they say" he said as he looked around the room. Castiel pondered on what Gabriel has told him he was right either way the school would eventually know what he did in his last school. Though he won't make those mistakes again, and in his thoughts were broken with Gabriel asking him a question, "Castiel aside from all the bullshit you still have that boyfriend of yours don't ya?" Gabriel smirked as he saw the way Castiel face turned red. "He is not my boyfriend Gabriel he is just a friend nothing more" castiel said "but you would want him to be Cassie poo" Gabriel said as he held back a laugh. Castiel having none of this ridiculous chat with Gabriel went straight his room as he laid in his bed and went to find his iPod and listened to the music. As the music played he has already accepted the fact that he likes Dean though he wanted to know him more before anything happened. Though when Meg kissed him his mind slipped to a dark place until he heard Dean's voice did he stop and look at him. Remembering those sadden emerald eyes as he ran away from Castiel's vision was forever embedded to his mind. He had hurt someone he liked and this revelation made castiel's eyes become blurry as tears ran down. "Tomorrow" he said "tomorrow I will fix this I won't let this happen not to him." With tears that have been dried he fell into a dark slumber.

~ **at the Winchester household~**

Mary was concerned when she saw her oldest run into the house and headed straight into his room. Turning to her husband concern in her eyes John nodded in acknowledgment that something was very wrong with their son. Just as they were going towards his room, Sam entered the house and their attention was turned to the youngest son. "What happened to Dean Sam?" John asked as Sam replied, "I don't know dad he just hauled ass afterschool and then I asked him what is wrong and he had tears in his eyes." Sam looked down clenching his fist "I don't know who did this but whoever did it is going to pay" he continued "No one is getting away with breaking Dean not anymore." Mary looked at Sam as she hugged him "I know what you are feeling Sam he is your older brother. We will help trying to fix him as well that you try to give your strength this time Sam." Sam nodded in understanding as he looked at his father "When you find the person who did this Sam bring them to me understood?" john stated with a stern voice. "Yes sir" Sam replied as he headed towards Dean's door as he knocked.

Dean was sitting on the floor with tears flowing down his face he didn't know why he couldn't stop crying. Castiel was just his friend not his boyfriend it wasn't as if they were dating and he was cheating. Though the image of him kissing Meg broke him because he wanted Cas more than anything. But he was a fool to fall for someone he barely knew and he knew that but it wouldn't stop the pain that he was feeling in his heart. He is in love with Castiel Milton but it can never happen not anymore. Dean wiped some of his tears as he tried to regain his composure. A knock was heard and Dean didn't feel like talking to anybody even though he knew he would have to eventually. As he got up he heard Sam through the door "Dean, I just wanted to tell you that you can tell me anything. As well I might be the younger brother but I will carry your burden Dean. Please Dean don't do anything rash I don't know what I will do without you." With that said Sam left while Dean absorbed his words he laughed a bit "idiot I won't do anything that would make you cry bitch." His eyes later felt heavy as he let sleep take over him and wash away the pain of today and maybe his morning will be better.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 5: Stranger

**A/N: Sorry for the big delay but with being a college student shit just goes down. And now Pokémon go is being part of my life I get distracted easily. I blame myself for that but here you go a new chapter. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF SUPERNATURAL ONLY THE PLOT**

 _Sometimes you have to get to know someone really well to realize you're really strangers. - Mary Tyler Moore_

Dean woke up feeling the soreness run across his whole body, slowly getting out of bed he rubbed his face. Walking towards his bathroom he stands staring at his reflection, his eyes a bit red while his skin seemed more pale than before. Looking away he goes and takes a shower. 10 minutes pass as dean hears the knock on his door "Dean um hey breakfast is ready", the timid voice of Sam said. Mentally rolling his eyes dean replies, "Alright I'll be down bitch", a second later he hears "Whatever jerk." Putting his clothes on which consisted of a black band shirt and dark blue skinny jeans with some black combat boots. He finishes the look with a black beanie as he walks downstairs.

Sam was eating some cereal and toast as his parents sat on the table with his father reading the newspaper. The sound of footsteps getting closer everyone turns around as dean walks in and sits down. Sam knows that he is staring and he is pretty sure that his parents are too. There dean sat dressed in all black and just when Sam was going to question him his dad beat him to it. "So Dean how are you feeling today?"

Shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth Dean replied, "m'fine" as he continued to eat his cereal no one spoke as they stared at him. Finally getting fed up from the stares he gets up and leaves his dish in sink as he walks away. "I told you I'm fine so stop staring and hurry up Sam we are going to be late. Finishing his food and scurrying to leave his dish in the sink Sam says a quick goodbye as he grabs his bag and leaves out the front door towards the car.

The car ride to school must have been the most awkward situation that Sam has ever been. Dean was just string straight at the road with hallow eyes which gave him a dead look. No music was playing and Sam couldn't handle it he just wanted to bomb dean with multiple questions but knew it wouldn't get him anywhere so he had to endure it.

Once they made it to school sam bolted out of the car and ran straight into the building hoping to escape the gloom dean was emitting.

Dean watch sam bolt and he slowly walked into the building as he walked through the halls he heard a voice call him out. "Dean" turning around slightly dean sees Castiel standing there fidgety slightly. Castiel was wearing some dark blue jeans that were ripped on the knees with some black combat boots with a white tee shirt and his hair looking messier than usual. Dean noticed the black bags on his eyes but made no comment as he turned fully towards castiel raising an eyebrow when the other didn't speak. "If you have anything to say spit it out already or we will be late to class Milton"

Castiel knew he had fucked up when he heard dean call him by his last name. Though just as he was about to respond he felt weight on his arm. Turning to face the person who decided to latch themselves into his arm he was face with no one but Meg Masters. "Hey angel cakes did you miss me?" she asked while batting those fake eyelashes towards castiel that made dean gag. "No I didn't meg and can you let go of me I need to talk to dean about something." Castiel replied calmly slowly getting out of meg's grip. "Whatever you need to say you can say it in front of me since I am your girlfriend." She said in a sickly sweet voice. Just as Castiel was going to reply he heard a scoff from dean.

Now dean just had it with the gross display of affection that meg was giving to castiel. He scoffed who would date that animal but he was too agitated to care. "Seems like your busy with your **girlfriend** Milton. Whatever you wanted to tell me get straight to the point I have no time to deal with bullshit." As he finished he saw the hurt flash through castiel's eyes but he shrugged it off it wasn't his problem.

Castiel stood there with meg still attached to him as dean walked away turning to her he gripped her wrist and forced her off him. "Meg I won't tell you again. **Leave. Me. The. Fuck. Alone.** " Turning on his heel castiel walked off into his class.

Still standing in the halls Meg smirked "Don't think you can leave me Clarence without getting hurt."

To be continued.

 **A/N: Don't hate appreciate.**


	7. Chapter 6: New Meeting

A/N: I can't believe it has been so long so sorry 2017 became the year of bad luck and misery but I'm making the best of a bad situation. Needing to read this whole story again because I lost what was going on here is a new chapter. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF SUPERNATURAL ONLY THE PLOT

 _From the deepest desires often come the deadliest hate. -Socrates_

Sam usually isn't the type of person to go into other people's business but the situation with Dean seemed unusual and he needed to find out why. So, that's how he ended up hiding behind a trash can watching the alteration between Dean and some kid with some chick on his side. He couldn't hear the conversation but by Deans facial expressions he knew this was the reason for yesterday's events. Watching Dean walk off he stayed and watched the guy shout at the girl and walk off in his direction. Not wanting to be caught Sam pulled on someone's arm and hugged the person. What felt like a lifetime he lets go of the person ready to apologize when he sees who he was holding. In front of him was the cutest guy he has ever seen honey eyes and soft brown hair the words got stuck in his throat. This cute guy must think he was an idiot for standing there saying nothing but he heard a sweet giggle come from those plump lips. Yes, Sam is going to hell for the thoughts that ran through his mind in that moment but he does not care. Cute boy finally speaks, "So are you going to tell me why a moose just manhandled me to a bear hug? Or is this some way to confess your love to me?" Finally processing what the other said Sam replies, "Oh my god I'm sorry I just grabbed you out of nowhere…wait did you say moose? And no, I'm not confessing my love to you. I don't even know you." He hears the cute boy laugh, "You're funny and I called you a moose and really darn and here I thought I finally got a cute one." He says as he pulls out a lollipop and eats it. Flustered Sam tries not to cover his face in embarrassment "I'm not a moose you don't even know me Lolli boy". Laughing again Lolli boy outstretches his hand as he says "My name is Gabriel nice to meet ya. And what is the name of this moose." Taking his hand Sam's replied "Names Sam and I'm not a moose weirdo." "Says the guy who was hiding behind a trash can to peep into people's conversations." Gabriel remarks with a grin on his face. "I wasn't peeping I just wanted to know who the guy with the girl was" Sam answers. "Oh you mean cassie?" Gabriel questions. "You know him!? Do you know where I can find him after school!?" Sam exclaims.

Gabriel's POV

I was forced to be awake too early to go to school and Castiel just had to be in a bad mood all night that I couldn't enjoy breakfast. Now walking into the building, I was going to find a place to chill before the bell rang until I felt someone pull on his arm. If I was more awake I would have knocked this unknown person on their ass but I didn't process what was happening. Then only to feel them start to hug me just as I was about to tell them to buzz off the person let go. Staring up I see a handsome boy with hazel eyes and brown floppy hair and he just stared at me looking like a moose stuck in headlight. Noticing that he wasn't going to say anything soon I started some cheeky banter. Though this ended up to be a bad idea because now this cute boy now named Sam is asking if I know my own older brother. By his facial features it looks as though Cassie did something bad to him. So, without thinking I replied "Yeah of course I can even have you meet him afterschool today if you want." The smile that crept on Sam's face should be illegal "Really oh my god thank you so much Gabriel. If you can tell him to meet me by the locker 666 that would be great. What can I do to repay you?" With such an adorable face, I couldn't deny this boy but I hope this doesn't end up being a mistake. "Yeah I'll tell him Sam and if you want to repay why not go on a date with me on Saturday?" I replied while contemplating what the hell am I doing at the same time. Seeing Sam face flush red, he replied with a squeak of a yes. The scene was disturbed by the ugly sound of the bell ringing as we both say out goodbyes I text castiel about the meeting. Entering the classroom, I can already feel the tragedy in my veins.

Castiel POV

I can still feel the rage seeping into me as my vision turned red. _How dare Meg ruin everything damn that bitch to hell_ castiel thought as he stormed into the classroom. Just as he sat down he noticed a vibration in his pocket taking out his phone he noticed a new text from Gabriel. _Why is he texting me?_ He thought.

Gabe: Hey Cassie go to locker 666 afterschool someone of importance will be waiting for you.

Castiel: What? Who?

Gabe: Just go please bro

Castiel: Why should I?

Gabe: You wanna fix things with your bf then go laterz :P

With that text, I placed my phone back into my pocket as class started. Gabriel wouldn't joke about these types of things well I hope not. Either way it won't kill me to check it out.

-Afterschool time skip-

I walk to the locker 666 as I look around noticing that most of the students were gone. As I waited I took out my phone ready to text Gabe that if this was a prank it was not appreciated. Minutes passed and I was ready to leave when I hear a voice behind me. Looking back, I see a boy around Gabriel's age "Can I help you?" I asked. A harden gaze that shouldn't be worn on a face of such a young kid he replied in a stern voice "Yeah you can my name is Sam Winchester and I want to know what the fuck did you do to my brother."

To be continued.

A/N: I'm trash.


End file.
